


fussy mothers

by fuwaesthetic



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, commission, implied specialjewelshipping tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/pseuds/fuwaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>commission. two instances in crystal's pregnancy where stupid boys are stupid boys, and bigger mother hens than she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fussy mothers

"It's not like either of you see me enough to notice," she replies, trying to smooth her shirt over the bulge in her stomach. Silver can't stop staring now that he's got the chance, and Gold drags his hand over his face. Crystal frowns at the both of them, turning to grab her lab coat and shove her arms through it. "It's not that big of a deal, anyway!"

"Can we at least know who's it is," Gold groans. She hesitates, then peeks over her shoulder at Silver - who's staring where she'd been, his eyebrows still drawn together in surprise - and the third member of their party starts coughing on his words. "You're -- are you fucking serious, Crys?!"

"Watch your _language_ , Gold, the kids are in the classroom above us," she snaps, buttoning her coat. Her fingers fumble a little while she listens to Gold catch his breath and apologize quietly and Silver shift on his feet.

"Was it..." Silver pauses, and she catches him glancing at her when she turns to show she's listening. He's too tall to be real, she decides right then. Ten and a half centimeters taller than her is just too much. With luck, their daughter - or son - wouldn't inherit his gangling lankiness. "Was it that morning a few months ago?"

"Four and a half months ago," she corrects him, but nods. Silver nods back, heads to one of the parlor chairs, and collapses into it. Gold sucks air through his teeth and shakes his head, in a way that says he's really pitying Silver. His tone's ripe with it too, which just makes her hands curl into fists.

"Dude's not ready to be a dad, Crys."

"And I'm not ready to be a mom - your jokes aside, Gold, before you start - but." She holds her breath for a moment, curled fingers stopping on adjusting her coat's collar and unclenching slowly. "But we've just gotta see it through, I guess. I mean, Mama's really weird - and you know she is, don't lie - but she raised me just fine, right? Maybe I'll do okay too."

Gold mutters something back that sounds suspiciously like _great, we're gonna have another freaky lightswitch personality to deal with_ , but Crystal pretends he's just hummed in agreement and not tried badmouth her and her mother's shared convictions. They're good rules to live by, after all, and it's with that in mind she sighs and sets her hands on her hips.

They leave soon after she tells them to, reminding her not to work too hard and that they'll be back to pick her up after work.

* * *

Letting them know - however accidentally - is not the best idea she's ever had. Sure, they would've found out anyway (it's hard to disguise raising your own kid), but if they had found out after the fact, they wouldn't be fussing over her like she can't do anything on her own anymore.

"Just because I'm pregnant," she groans, feeling the toilet seat beneath her warm quicker and quick the tighter she grips it, "doesn't mean you have to baby me."

"You're kneeling over a toilet that stinks like vomit and shit, Crys, you're not in the best position to be sayin' that." Gold rubs her back slowly, holding her hair back, and maybe - maybe - Crystal has to give him credit there. She's not very convincing looking like this, and when lets her mind linger a little too long on what she's throwing up into exactly she gags and heaves up what little lunch she has left.

She pushes herself up after that (feeling a little less like she's going to immediately lose the now-imaginary contents of her stomach), letting Gold guide her away so he can flush the mess. She washes her hands and stares at herself in the mirror; she's pale, shaking, and grimacing. Gold wipes her face gently and kisses her on the cheek, grinning when the color comes rushing forward.

He leaves her with a compliment she can't quite accept thanks to her current appearance, and she follows after him once she's brushed her teeth and cleaned herself up. She steps carefully out and sighs, resting against the wall, and perks up when she hears voices. It convinces her to walk forward a little, until she can make out at least one of them.

"...ourse she's not gonna die," Gold groans. Crystal hesitates at the end of the hall, a hand on her stomach. Someone else says something - it's gotta be Silver, all their other friends are loud - and Gold groans again. "Stop! Crys's fine, she just got overwhelmed by your stupid soup's smell. Happens to pregnant women all the time."

Silver retorts with something she still can't make out, and Crystal starts to move closer. Gold splutters loudly at whatever Silver's finished saying, and she jumps when she hears his hand connect with her kitchen counter - loud, flat, obviously his palm and obviously with a lot of force. "No, I ain't got kids! You're the one with one on the way, man! I've just done some research!"

"You picked up reading books because of this?" she calls down the hall, stepping quicker so she can peek her head in through the kitchen doorway. Gold scowls, a heated red color rising to his cheeks, and Silver gives her a wide-eyed stare before he turns his face away; it's obvious they're both embarrassed, if at two different things. Silver's, she has to guess, comes from being caught talking about her, while Gold's obviously comes from admitting to such a sweet gesture.

"'Course I did, Crys, and I'm gonna get this idiot to read 'em too so he ain't outta the loop and doesn't make you and me take care of his brat forever. C'mon, Silver --" and they push past her, Gold dragging Silver along. Crystal watches them depart, a frown playing at her lips, and she turns her attention to putting away pots and pans instead of how rough the last month's been with their attitudes.


End file.
